


First Meeting

by sousha_exe (AnimulusAnima)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Slash, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimulusAnima/pseuds/sousha_exe
Summary: Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma meet for the first time.





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez. I haven’t written proper fanfiction in way too long, but I really wanted to write at least one thing for my newest ship! The word count is pathetically low, haha. This was kind of a warm up since I’m not that good at nailing characterization and to get some confidence in writing fanfic, even if my skills in writing aren’t that great.  
> Anyways here’s what I think they’d be like pre-game. I tried to make them like their game personalities, only: Shuichi wants to go into the killing game, because of the whole talents suiting them but in a placebo kinda way. So I supposed that the reason Shuichi didn’t seem as skilled in detective work as Kirigiri was because he was just a regular guy who was observant and intuitive, with a good memory.

“I’m Kokichi Ouma, the soon to be _Ultimate Supreme Leader_!” The boy said enthusiastically, twirling his cape as he introduced himself. He looked incredibly smug, like he had something over everyone but no one other than he knew that fact. “And who are you going to be?”

Kokichi held an unopened bottle of Panta in his hands, most likely from the vending machine in the waiting room. He stood out from a lot of the other applicants as looking like he could be a true Ultimate, although Shuichi supposed that his school uniform would probably be replaced with something more unique if he was chosen.

A black hat rested on his hair, which had purple highlights that stood out under the harsh white lights in the room. Perhaps the most eccentric part of his outfit was his torn purple-black cape, which reached down to his feet. Shuichi wondered where he had gotten such a thing. Upon close inspection, it seemed worn, and most likely not pulled out just for the interview, which made the clothes odd. He had heard of people wearing clothes to make them stick out, but Shuichi hadn’t done it.

He felt like he wasn’t special enough when around the people who had put more effort into their appearance. Shuichi wished he had followed suit. It stood to reason in his head that Team Danganronpa would pick people who were just as Ultimate as the Ultimates they’d become. Some people were changed drastically from their pre Danganronpa selves, but most Ultimates were only slightly changed in essence.

Shuichi began to speak after a few moments of deliberation. “I-I’m Shuichi Saihara. Since you ask… I want to be known as the Ultimate Detective, but-“  
  
“Oh, so you’re playing the shy type!” Kokichi cut in.  
  
“I’m not playing any roles...” Shuichi replied, confused.  
  
He ignored Shuichi, continuing on. “But isn’t the shy type boring? The boring ones never end up surviving till the end! Why not try another act? You’ll probably just end up murdered! I wouldn’t want that, _Shu-ich-i!_ ”

Shuichi doubted that Kokichi cared if Shuichi was murdered. He didn’t care if the boy in front of him were to die. That was what you needed to be ready for when you signed up. Otherwise, it’d be better if you didn’t try out.

“I’d be happy just to be in Danganronpa, even if I’m the first victim.”

But deep down, Shuichi didn’t want to be murdered and let the audience be briefly shocked. He would much rather being executed. There was no way that he’d end up as a survivor, but he hoped that he could be a blackened over a victim. He had _planned_ out an execution for himself, after all.

“How boring! Everyone here is blabbering about how much of an honor it is to simply have a chance to be chosen! That’s dumb.” He laughed at the end.

Shuichi was about to speak in defense of the stance when Kokichi continued.  
  
“Me, I’m going to be the one who plays with everyone! And I’ll live till the end just because I’m just _so_ ~ entertaining! In fact, I’ve already done my interview, and they already promised me _just_ that!” Kokichi moved his arms outward, smiling widely.  
  
“Really? I’m pretty sure I read that they don’t tell you if you’re accepted until the game starts...”

“Well, that was obviously a lie! Although I am practically chosen!”  
  
“How do you know that?” Shuichi asked, looking over Kokichi. It was a weak reply, all things considered. Kokichi seemed like the type that’d end up a fan favorite. He’d most likely be chosen, how couldn’t he be?  
  
“Because I’m already Ultimate! But really, you didn’t do anything special with yourself! I got this cape and this hat brand new today just for this! You look so lame compared to me!” 

He could’ve said something in his defense, but instead he pointed out a lie. “What you said about the cape, that isn’t true. It’s not brand new.”  
  
“And how do you know that?” He asked, surprisingly adorning a blank expression.

“It’s stitched.” I pointed at a small inconsistency on his cape. “And there’s also an old looking stain on the inside of it. I saw it when you twirled in your cape. With those facts in mind, it’s likely that you’ve had it for a while.”

Kokichi’s eyes widened at Shuichi being more observant than he expected, which morphed into Kokichi making a small, devious smile.

While talking, Shuichi somehow didn’t notice that his number was being called. He immediately left, not spending any extra time to say goodbye. He prepared himself for his speech, rehearsing lines under his breath as he walked. He had to be perfect. He had to show every inch of his devotion to Danganronpa. Shuichi had to show he was special. He was more than just Number 154.

As Shuichi walked away in a rush, Kokichi softly murmured four words. “Good luck, mister detective.”


End file.
